Mi salvación
by Maria twilighter
Summary: Historia de cuando Esme fue transformada por Carlisle segun mi punto de vista. One shot


Espero que os guste esta historia :) es un one shot de cuando Esme era una humana y sobre como Carlisle la transforma y se enamoran :)

**Salvación**

**One-shot**

Esme POV

Esa noche volvió a abusar de mí. Fue peor que otras veces, porque esta vez quería castigarme por haber mandado una carta pidiendo ayuda a mis padres. Ellos dijeron que debía ser una esposa obediente y callarme ¡Pero no aguantaba más este sufrimiento! Mi pobre bebé, ese pequeño milagro que crecía en mi interior no merecía tener un padre así.

-Eres una perra ¿Creías que tu padre te iba a creer?- Me gritó mientras me pegaba una bofetada y apretaba mis muñecas fuertemente para que no me defendiera -¿Quieres que pare?- Soltó una carcajada enfurecido.

-¡Para!- Supliqué conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme? ¡Me perteneces! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de complacerme como hombre!

Cuando por fin desperté en la mañana, me dolía todo el cuerpo y casi no podía moverme ¿Por qué me trataba así?

Estaba decidida a huir, en cuanto el saliera de la casa para ir a trabajar me iría y protegería a mi bebé. Podía hacerme a mí lo que quisiera pero no a mi niño. Antes me tendría que matar.

Me di cuenta de que el ya se había ido de la casa. Me puse el corsé y el vestido con la ayuda de Margaret, la criada de color que Charles me había comprado. Él trataba a las personas como objetos, pero yo no era como él y la trataba con respeto.

-Señora ¿Se encuentra bien?- Me preguntó preocupada cuando ya me había vestido. Cada noche oía mis gritos de socorro, y siempre me preguntaba lo mismo.

-Margaret- Me derrumbé frente a ella. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por mis mejillas rojas debido a los golpes -No puedo más.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la carta que le mandó a sus padres?

-¡Ellos dicen que tengo que ser una buena esposa! ¡Pero no aguanto más este infierno!- Sollocé -¡NO PUEDO MÁS!

-Tranquila señora- Me abrazó para darme consuelo -Piense en su bebé y intente salir adelante por él.

-Precisamente en él estoy pensando...no voy a permitir que Charles le haga daño...voy a huir de aquí.

-¿Qué? Señora pero... ¿Qué será de mi entonces? ¡Por favor permítame ir con usted! ¡No la defraudaré!- Dijo con miedo. La entendía, sabía que si yo no estaba en la casa Charles lo pagaría con ella.

-Claro que si Margaret ¡Pero debemos irnos antes de que venga! Recoge tus cosas en un bolso y yo haré lo mismo con las mías.

Apresuradamente metí mis cosas más importantes en un bolso de lana que me había regalado mi madre cuando aún no estaba casada, y esperé pacientemente a Margaret. A los pocos minutos ella ya estaba preparada para irse conmigo.

-Señora ¿Dónde iremos?

-Vamos al norte, a vivir con mi prima- Murmuré. Mi querida prima siempre había estado para mí y no dudaba de que me ayudara.

Caminamos durante varios días, hospedándonos en posadas por las noches, con el dinero que había cogido de la casa. Hasta que por fin la casa de mi prima apareció ante mí. Ella era mi única posibilidad de salvación.

-¡Esme! ¿Qué te ha hecho ese hombre?- Me gritó cuando me vio en tan mal estado. Me abrazó con ternura y escuché que sollozó en mi hombro -¿Por qué no me hiciste caso, cuando te advertí que no te casaras?

-Yo quería agradar a mis padres- Me puse a llorar con ella y entonces caí en la presencia de Margaret, que no había hablado aún.

-Madison, te presento a Margaret, sin ella no hubiera podido sobrevivir tantos años con Charles.

-¡Oh, gracias!- Le dijo abrazándola. A ella tampoco le importaba que mi amiga fuera negra, Madison no hacía prejuicios de nadie -¡Gracias por ayudar a mi prima! Aquí te trataremos bien, no lo dudes.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad- Murmuró -Pero lo más importante ahora es cuidar de Esme y de su bebé.

-¿Estás en estado?- Mi prima me miró asombrada -Vamos a dentro, aquí podemos ser vistos por alguien que te delate.

Asentí y entramos a dentro. La casa de Madison era grandísima, pero Margaret y yo preferimos estar en una habitación con dos camas por si había algún inconveniente con mi embarazo.

3 semanas después...

Mi vida al fin tenía algo de sentido, ese hombre había ido a buscarme, pero Madison y su esposo le habían asegurado que no sabían nada de mi paradero. No tendría tiempo suficiente para agradecerle a mi prima todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí.

-Esme, hoy vendrá el médico a verte ¿Te sientes preparada?- Me preguntó mi prima sin disimular su preocupación. Desde que había llegado a su casa no había salido ni socializado con nadie.

-Claro que sí, no creo que haya problema con ese hombre- Asintió no muy convencida -Tengo que hacerlo por mi hijo.

En ese momento oímos el sonido de un carruaje. Pero el médico no debía visitarme hasta más tarde, entonces... ¿Charles había vuelto de nuevo para preguntar por mí?

Madison se asomó a la ventana y miró horrorizada a las personas que había fuera.

-Son tus padres- Murmuró -¡Margaret llévate a Esme al establo y que se vaya de aquí! ¡Pídele a Enrique que le prepare un caballo lo antes posible!

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté confundida -¡Extraño a mis padres y quiero verlos!

-¡Esme ellos solo te quieren entregar a ese monstruo!- Me gritó mi prima -¡Llévatela Margaret!

Me agarró de los brazos y me llevó al establo rápidamente.

-Señor necesitamos un caballo- Le dijo a Enrique, el encargado del establo -Es urgente, lo manda la señora.

El asintió y sin hacer ninguna pregunta preparo un caballo para las dos. Después de eso me ayudó a subir y me asuste cuando vi que Margaret no lo hacía.

-No creo que sea buena idea para el bebé...- Susurré -¿Qué haré yo sola?

-Tranquila, es mejor que se vaya al sur y se haga pasar por una viuda de la guerra- Asentí -Si yo voy solo dificultaré sus propósitos y además allí me reconocerían.

-Señora tome este dinero- Enrique me entrego un sobre en la mano -Lo tenía guardado para una emergencia y creo que es ahora el momento de usarlo.

-Gracias- Dije sin poder evitar las lágrimas por mis mejillas -Margaret, le debemos mucho a Madison, cuídala y no permitas que la dañen. Adiós amiga- Le di un apretón de manos y ordené al caballo que corriera.

Cabalgué sin parar durante horas, pero no podía seguir así y paré a descansar en una pequeña posada al caer la noche.

Así fue durante varios días hasta que por fin llegué al sur. No fue difícil que pensaran que era una viuda de guerra y me permitieron vivir en un convento en el que ayudaban a mujeres viudas.

Solo faltaba que mi hijo naciera y protegerlo de todo y de todos.

Meses después...

Los dolores eran insoportables. Las monjas intentaban consolarme con palabras de ánimo, pero no era suficiente, yo no era capaz. Después de unas horas de sufrimiento al fin escuché un sonido milagroso que me dio fuerzas para seguir: el llanto de un bebé.

-Aquí esta señora- Me dijo una mujer entregándome a mi hijo en mis brazos -Charles Platt serás el niño más feliz de la historia- Le susurré al oído. Paró de llorar un momento y me asusté.

Las mujeres que estaban allí conmigo miraron al niño horrorizadas, y una de ellas me lo quitó de las manos.

-¡Dame a mi bebé!- Dije sin fuerzas para levantarme -¡Dámelo!- Chillé.

-Tranquila señora, solo van a revisar que esté bien -No creí en sus palabras, pero estaba demasiado cansada y no aguanté más, caí dormida.

Estuve varios días sin noticias sobre mi bebé ¿Por qué me lo habían robado? Yo solo había querido protegerlo de su padre, no quería hacer daño a nadie.

-Esme- Yo ya me temía lo peor cuando una de las monjas se acercó a la esquina donde había permanecido arrodillada, sin apenas moverme, rezando por mi bebé -Hemos intentado salvarlo pero...lo siento -Susurró.

-¡No!- Sollocé -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi bebé? ¿Por qué? ¡Él no tenía la culpa de...de nada! ¿¡Por qué mi niño!

-El señor quiso llevarse a ese angelito, era su destino.

Seguí llorando durante mucho rato más, no podía especificar cuánto. Esa noche soñé con un niño que me decía que fuera feliz. Era hermoso, tenía mis ojos verdes y mi cabello. Era mi pequeño Charles, mi única esperanza de vida ¿Qué haría sin él? Yo solo quería morir si mi bebé.

Sabía que era un pecado acabar con mi vida, pues nadie tiene derecho a interponerse en el destino que dios nos tiene preparado, pero eso no evitó que me subiera a la valla del puente y me lanzara.

Sentí como era arrastraba hasta lo más profundo del abismo, pero no me importaba. Por fin estaría con mi bebé y sería feliz con él.

Vi una luz blanca y de repente apareció mi bebé abriéndome los brazos y dándome la bienvenida, pero después todo se volvió negro. Un negro insoportable que me impedía ver a mi bebé.

De repente sentí un fuego recorrerme el cuerpo ¡Sentía que me estaban quemando viva! ¿Por qué hacían eso? Grité de dolor para que parara, pero nadie me oía ¡Debían parar!

Escuché una voz que me hablaba.

-Pobre mujer -Era una voz de hombre que no sabía reconocer -Tranquila señora, solo serán unos días y después vivirá sin sufrimiento -A pesar de sus palabras de ánimo, mis gritos no cesaron -No se preocupe, parará, se lo prometo.

Algo frio y duro tomó mi mano que me ardía, y me relajó un poco.

El fuego empezó a disminuir conforme pasaba el tiempo y yo empecé a escuchar voces más nítidas y cercanas a mí alrededor.

-Carlisle ¿Crees que esto haya sido buena idea?- Entonces el hombre que me hablaba se llamaba Carlisle, el había provocado el fuego. Pensé inmediatamente en mi bebé ¡Yo debía haber ido con él! -Ella quería morir...según veo había perdido a su bebé.

-¡Pero no podía dejar que eso pasara! No me arrepiento de haberla salvado.

-¿Crees que será capaz de controlarse?

-Nosotros la enseñaremos, estoy seguro de que será una de los nuestros.

En ese momento abrí los ojos. Un fuego quemaba mi garganta de manera desgarradora, necesitaba calmarlo de alguna manera.

-Tranquila, es algo normal- Dijo el chico que había oído hablar. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y los ojos dorados -Vamos de caza.

Carlisle era de mayor belleza aún. Tenía el cabello rubio y también los ojos dorados. Me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Asentí y los seguí por un bosque. El fuego en la garganta aumentó al sentir la sangre por las venas de unos osos. Absorbí su sangre y el fuego se calmó un poco. Después fui a por un puma y 2 ciervos.

-¿Estas mejor ya?- Me preguntó el de pelo cobrizo -Me llamo Edward.

-¿Qué me habéis hecho?- Pregunté -¿Y mi bebé...?

-Tu hijo murió- Me dijo apenado -Lo siento mucho. Carlisle te transformo porque no podía dejarte morir.

-Saldrás adelante- Me susurró. De repente Carlisle estaba detrás de mí con su mano en mi hombro -Volvamos a casa, allí te explicaremos lo que quieras.

Asentí y volví con ellos a su casa. Me explicaron que me había convertido en un vampiro y que debía cumplir unas normas para no enfadar a los vulturis, parecía que eran la realeza vampírica.

El primer año de esta nueva vida fue el más complicado, debía ir de caza constantemente, y en ocasiones, cuando no podía contenerme, traicionaba a Carlisle. Pero el siempre me perdonaba.

Tal como pensaba, yo lo conocía de antes y al fin lo recordé.

Flashback

Grité de dolor cuando sin querer me caí del árbol. Lloré desconsoladamente y me arrepentí de no hacerle caso a mi madre cuando me decía que no jugara más a trepar los árboles.

Una vecina me escuchó llorar y fue inmediatamente a mi auxilio.

-¡Te está bien merecido!- Me regañó mientras me llevaba en brazos al médico -¡Nunca obedeces y ahora ha pasado esto!- ¿Por qué me había tenido que encontrar la vecina más refunfuñona del mundo?

Al fin llegamos a la puerta de la casa del médico. Había escuchado a mama decir que era nuevo en el pueblo ¿Sería también un refunfuñón?

La vecina tocó la puerta y abrió el hombre más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, parecía un ángel. Era rubio con unos ojos dorados que hicieron que me perdiera en ellos y una sonrisa que me derritió.

-¿Señor Cullen?- Preguntó mi vecina. El asintió -Esta chica se ha subido a un árbol y creo que se ha roto la pierna ¿Podría curarla, por favor? Le pagaremos bien.

-Claro, déjemela- Me cogió en brazos y durante esos minutos me sentí volando en una nube. Después me dejó sobre una camilla y subió mi vestido hasta mi rodilla para verme la pierna.

-¿Qué tengo?- Pregunté asustada.

-Parece que te has roto una pierna, tal y como me temía- Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas y él me las limpió con su mano fría como el hielo -Tranquila, te pondré un yeso en la pierna y no podrás moverla durante varios meses.

-¿No podré subir a los árboles?- Pregunté enfurruñada -¡Qué mala suerte!

El soltó una carcajada. Me puso el yeso blanco en la pierna y cuando terminó volvió a cogerme en brazos.

-¿Te parece bien si te llevo a tu casa?- Preguntó.

Yo lo miré admirada como sonreía.

-Claro- Suspiré -¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Asintió -¿Me das un beso?

Soltó otra carcajada con esa voz de ángel que me maravilla y me dio un beso en la frente.

Flashback

Después de eso fui más veces con mi madre a que me atendiera el doctor Cullen, pero llegó un día en que el doctor se mudó y me puse muy triste.

¡Ahora lo recordaba perfectamente!

Escuché una risa silenciosa desde atrás. Me giré y vi a Edward riéndose. Había olvidado que con él no tenía intimidad.

-Disculpa- Me dijo arrepentido -No he podido evitarlo. Es extraño que quedaras hechizada por Carlisle y que ahora te encuentres aquí.

Si hubiera sido humana hubiera podido enrojecer.

-Creo que ambos merecéis ser felices después de lo que os ha pasado...

-Yo también lo creo- Me reí -¿Dónde está?

-En el piso de abajo...yo iré de caza.

Le agradecí internamente por la intimidad y bajé a hablar con Carlisle.

-Ya he recordado -Dije con una sonrisa. En menos de un segundo lo tenía a mi lado con sus manos sosteniendo mi rostro.

-Sigues siendo tan inocente como cuando eras esa jovencita de 16 años.

-¿Ahora si me darás mi beso?- Se rió recordando ese momento. Entonces junto sus labios con los míos y supe que ambos nos habíamos necesitado siempre mutuamente.

-Ahora tendremos la eternidad por delante- Murmuró con su cabeza apoyada sobre la mía después del beso -Yo también quede hechizado por ti aquel día- Admitió.

-Te amo- Susurré

-Yo también, te amo- Volvimos a besarnos -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Nada me haría más feliz en este mundo.

**FIN**


End file.
